


The End

by LadySilver



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, The End of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all he has to do is close his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: _The End of the World_

Eventually humanity went extinct. The cities turned to ruin, to dust, to only the faded memory of a single man who once called himself Adam. He survived because that's what he did, living on until the day when he'd close his eyes and know they'd never open again--the one way to die he'd never experienced, and the only one he could accept.


End file.
